1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning member for cleaning a substrate-holding member that holds a substrate, a cleaning method, and a device manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
As an exposure apparatus used in a photolithography process, an immersion exposure apparatus that exposes a substrate via liquid is conventionally known, and is disclosed, for example, in PCT International Publication No. WO 99/49504 and Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2004-289127.
In an immersion exposure apparatus, when liquid infiltrates into places such as a gap between a substrate and a substrate-holding member, there is a possibility that part of the substrate-holding member be polluted by the infiltrating liquid, or by foreign bodies and impurities that have become mixed in the liquid. If the substrate-holding member is left in this polluted state, there are possibilities that it will become unable to properly hold the substrate, that the substrate it holds will become polluted, and that pollution will spread. Such problems can make it impossible to properly expose the substrate.
A purpose of some aspects of the invention is to provide a cleaning member and a cleaning method that can properly clean a substrate-holding member. Another purpose is to provide a method of manufacturing a device by holding a substrate in a substrate-holding member that is cleaned in that manner.